sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
When You Wish Upon a Well
"When You Wish Upon a Well" is the thirty-second episode of Sofia the First. Overview Amber becomes jealous of Sofia when she gets all of Roland's attention. When Amber finds an old wishing well, she wishes for Roland to be allergic to Sofia, only for Sofia to turn into a cat. Plot James and Sofia start off the morning with a game of races, but Sofia isn't fast enough. She seeks Roland's help, who agrees. Then Miranda arrives holding a cat, which makes Roland sneeze because he's allergic to cats. Amber wants to play Blazing Badminton with Roland, but he's busy helping Sofia. Amber becomes jealous and thinks Roland has been spending all his time with Sofia. James says it's not true because Roland spends a lot of time with him. Amber declares that she's going to get him to start spending more time with her. Sofia agrees to let Amber devote time to Roland by having a tea party with him. But the cat Miranda found is there, which makes Roland start sneezing again, and he runs off. Amber decides to have the chef prepare a blackberry pie for her father. Amber stumbles upon an old wishing well, which would grant her three wishes. Amber uses her first request to have a new tiara, which appears on her head. Then she makes the wrong choice for her next dream; she wishes Roland was allergic to Sofia, so he would stay away from her and spend time with Amber. However, this wish backfires. Sofia is still training herself when Amber's second desire comes true...and she turns into a purple cat. At first, she doesn't realise it, even as Roland sneezes and doesn't see her. Then, Sofia looks at her reflection in the water, realises why Roland is sneezing and runs to Clover. They head over to Cedric and try to explain what happened. Unfortunately, Cedric cannot speak animal and doesn't recognise Sofia. Wormwood, however, does and attempts to take her Amulet. Sofia and Clover are thrown out of Cedric's quarters and return to Roland and Amber, who are playing Blazing Badminton. Roland explains that "Sofia had vanished, and the purple cat appeared." That's when Amber realises that when she wished Roland was allergic to Sofia, she turned into a purple cat. She gets her sister away from their father and takes her to the well to change Sofia back. But she ends up turning Sofia pink with her last wish, and Sofia gets chased around the race course by Rex and Wormwood. Amber admits that she turned Sofia into a cat by wishing upon the wishing well that she would make Roland sneeze, much to Roland's shock. Meanwhile, Rex and Wormwood chase Sofia around the race course until James catches Rex, and Roland catches Sofia. Roland and the two princesses go back to the wishing well. Roland strictly wishes for Sofia to be her usual, beautiful, human self again. When Sofia goes back to being herself, the wishing well reveals that Roland now has one wish remaining. That means he already made a request before, and that first desire didn't go too well. Roland doesn't tell his daughters what happened, and wants to be happy Sofia is back in her human form. Amber apologises to Sofia for turning her into a cat and admits her jealousy, and Roland apologises to Amber for making her feel left out. He explains to his older daughter that the reason he and Sofia have been spending time together is that she needed him, and he'll be there for Amber when she needs him. Once Sofia wins the race with her new-found talents of maneuvering, Roland starts sneezing again, much to Amber's horror. It turns out that it's the white cat making him sneeze. Sofia and Miranda go off to the village to find an owner for the cat, and Amber and Roland go off together to play. But then Clover finds the well and wishes for a lifetime supply of radishes. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Wayne Brady as Clover *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Jim Cummings as Wormwood / Rex *Keith Ferguson as Wishing Well *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Travis Willingham as King Roland II Transcript Trivia *This is the fourth time Sofia undergoes a magical transformation. In "Cedric's Apprentice," she became a lizard, in "The Amulet and the Anthem," her voice became that of a frog's and in "Sofia the First: The Floating Palace," she became a mermaid. *Interestingly, all of Sofia's alternate forms have a purple theme, since purple is her identifying color. Sofia's cat form is the first to have an extra theme from her human form-the white clover motif on the outer hem of her gown appearing on her tail. *The episode's title is a reference to the song When You Wish Upon a Star. *This is the second time Amber has something magical happen to one of her siblings that she regrets, the first was when she had James turn into a baby in "Two Princesses and a Baby." *This is the second time Sofia turns into an animal. *This is the third time Amber becomes jealous of Sofia, the first time was in Once Upon A Princess, and the second time in "Princess Butterfly". *This is the third time Wormwood speaks. *In this episode, it is revealed that Roland is allergic to cats. *This is the third time Amber wears a different tiara. *This is the second time a magical object is used to grant wishes, the first was the mirror in "The Baker King". *This is the third time Roland has used a magical object to have his wishes granted. **The first was years before. **The second was in "The Baker King". * When Amber tries to make a fourth wish, the well, in a monotonous manner, says, "I'm sorry, Princess; I'm afraid I can't do that". This is a reference to the movie, 2001: A Space Odyssey, where HAL 9000, a malfunctioning computer AI, tells Dave the same thing, in a similar monotonous manner, when HAL 9000 is asked to open the pod bay doors. *This is the third time Sofia wears her sport outfit, and the second time she wears it the whole episode instead of her signature dress. **This is also the fifth episode where Sofia does not wear her signature dress throughout the whole episode. *This is the third time there is a brief hostility between Sofia and Wormwood. The first was in Once Upon A Princess, and the second time being in "Princess Butterfly". *It is also the second time Wormwood tries to steal the Amulet in place of Cedric. *Clover and Wormwood have their second face-off since the premiere. *This is the second time an Erlenmeyer flask has been mistakenly called a beaker and used comically, in this case creating a pun with it being on Wormwood's beak. The first time was in "Tea For Too Many." *Chef Andre is mentioned in this episode by Amber before "Gizmo Gwen". Category:Episodes Category:Season Two